La Sombra y La Luz
by axeladamgold
Summary: Un poco tarde, pero aqui queda mis creencias de lo que paso en los tres dias en la enfermeria con nuestos gayos favoritos, Will y Nico. Esta bien lleno de fluff, y espero que les guste. Este es mi primer fanfic en espanol, entonces me perdonen por ser guero por favor. Si quieres leer de dos gayos disastros lleno de chismes, lealo! Les Quiero 7u7
1. Chapter 1

El sol era brillante, los pajaritos cantando, y la masacre del mundo había ser quedado por ahora.

Nico se puso de pie en uno de los cerros mas acercita del árbol de Thalia. Mirando a todo la destrucción que hubiera de ser restaurada, se sentía emociones diversas en su pecho. La puesta del sol brillaba la valle con colores magníficos en rojo y amarillo, pero la sombra de los árboles a su alrededor se sombría él desde los rayos.

Una parte de él se sentía alegre que todo ya acabaron, que los dos campamentos eran salvos, y sino que Leo, (lo quien Nico nunca ha sentido bien conocido) nadie hubo fallecido que Nico se llevaba. No obstante, no se llevaba con muchas persona, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Pensando en todo lo que hubo pasado en los ultimos dias, ni en las ultimas semanas, Nico sintió una presión salir de su corazon al ver que todo ya hubo detras de él. No más con monstruos, ni dioses y gigantes que fueran a matarle, ni unos deidades que intentaran a echarle del armario más temprano que quisiera.

Por ahora, todo fuera tranquilo, por unos días a lo menos.

Pensando en su hermana, la que él salvó desde los campos de Aposdol, tambien en sus pocos amigos que tenia él, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna; Nico se sentia feliz que se hallaban seguros y salvos, pero con una tristeza que no pudiera dejar en su mente. Sabia que era solamente por su ayuda que la Athena Parthenos pudiera viajar allá, con el apoyo de Reyna y del Coach para apoyar en cada momento, pero algo le parecía que su obra ya hubo acabado.

Extrañara mucho al campamento, pero no tan mucho como extrañaba ahora por su hermana real. Bianca era la unica persona que Nico hubo dejado a acercarse a si mismo, y las consequencias era terribles. No solamente perdió a su hermana y amiga mejor ese dia, perdió su héroe y amigo Percy tambien. No incluso a todos los que iban en Camp Halfblood que nunca conociera él. Después de haber encontrado a Hazel, sintiera un poco más normal, pero no quedara como así por mucho tiempo. Tan mucho hubo pasado entre eses años, y ahora, despues de todo lo que pasó más en Tartarus y en ese vaso con los Gemelos, la vergüenza quedaba en su corazon como hielo arriba del mar congelada.

No quisiera Nico a pensar sobre eses pensamientos todavía. Lo que pasó debajo de la tierra pudiera dejarse allá por un mil años y todavía no estuviera listo a afrontarlos. Nico ha considerado dejándose ser limpiado el el Rio Lethe para remover a esas memorias, pero algo dijo que siempre anduviera con eses temores consigo jamas.

Se tembló solamente a acercar su mente hasta lo que ocurrió. Tal vez con meditación y años afuera del mundo de los semidioses seria beneficial por él. Sería en inicio de dejar a todo el dolor detrás a abrazar el futuro con brazos abiertos. Estuvo listo a empezar de nuevo.

Por haber saludado a los que estuvieron lo mas acerca de Nico, primariamente Jason y Reyna, Nico se sintió listo a dejar a éste capitulo de su historia allí. Y ahora que miraba por la ultima vez al campamento, y supo que este fuera su ultima chanza a verlo.

Cerró sus ojos y sentía el viento pasando por el aire, disfrutando en la paz que encontraba en ese momento. El calor molestaba un pocito a sus cortes, pero no pagaba mucho atención a sus heridas. Un hombre lobo podría dañar mucho, pero no le importaba a Nico. Se ha dolido cosas mas fuerte. Se preparó a girarse y salir cuando una voz le habló.

"Nico! Qué es lo que estás haciendo acá?"

Con susto él abrió a los ojos y veía a nadie más que la persona que extrañara muchísimo acercándose. No era que no quería mucho a él, en contrario, algunos atracciones hubieron permanecido en mente despues de la guerra que le fascinaba mucho, pero no se sentía tan listo a dejarse a ser abierto a otro en ese momento. No quisiera sentirse vulnerable nunca jamás, y con una sonrisa tan brillante, pensaba que estuviera mejor a evitar a esa distracción. Por ahora, hubo dejado a la posibilidad de crear algo que pudiera traicionarle. Especialmente que ya hubo dicho a Percy que no había su tipo (ahora se prefería más a los ojos azules además), dejara a las cosas del amor y encaprichamento por un rato.

"Oh nada mucho Will, lo normal. Escondiéndome al lado y fingiendo que no existo."

Con brazos cruzados y ojos brillantes, Will se quedaba en frente del italiano, estudiándole para averiguar si le mintió. "Uh huh, y por qué causa estás aqui? No deberías celebrando la victoria con los otros abajo? Tuviste una parte bien vital en todo de este sabes."

"Asi sea, pero," Nico bajó su vista hasta el suelo, no pudiendo mirar a Will en sus ojos. "Es que, las fiestas no son para mi. Solo hago a las personas a sentirse raros..."

"Ese no es una excusa! Has conquistado al infierno y más allá, una fiesta no es nada para ti!"

"Tal vez, pero todavía no la quiero yo. Además, es un dia demasiado perfecto para un tentempié por mi mismo."

"Nico," el rubio dijo desaprobacionalmente. "No estás pensando sobre saliéndote, no?"

Maldito sea _esos ojos tan hermosos_, Nico pensó a si mismo. "y cual sería la problema si te digo sí? No es como nadie me extrañaría..."

"No tienes razón! Tienes tantos amigos que te extrañarían! Jason y Reyna para empezar, estarían tan tristes si les abandonas, no ha de mencionar lo que hiciera Percy si descubrió que hubiera salido. Y yo-"

Will se faltó por un momento, y Nico tomó la oportunidad a interrumpir. "Will, no me importa tan mucho lo que ellos pensarán. Ellos por la verdad son mis amigos queridos, de hecho mis únicos amigos, pero ese no vale nada si no estoy bienvenido acá. Hago que los demás se teman, y no quiero jamas dañar a nadie más. Sería mejor si solo desaparecería yo."

Él se giró para entrar en las sombras, pero Will le cogió por la muneca para darle la vuelta. Nico gritó bajito, intentando a volver su brazo hasta si mismo rápidamente, pero no podía. Sus heridas todavía no hubieron sanado, dehecho, se parecían peor que nunca. Will sin embargo mantuvo el brazo en mano, con una expresión por su rostro que Nico no podía ubicar.

"Nico, me oigas! No te puedas desaparecer sin decir nada, tu tienes un hogar aquí, y una familia real ahora. Además..." Will se detuvo por un respiro, tú necesitas atención médico. Si tu viajas por las sombras ahora, te puedes perderse allí. No incluye a éstas cortes tampoco, alguin los ha tratado?"

"No me duelen," dijo Nico, dando el tirón para su brazo. "Y si me pierdo, tal vez sería mejor para todos."

"No te hables como así! No sería mejor para nadie, y especialmente no para mí!" Will se parecía un poco dañado por la verdad, y le entristece al ver alguien mostrando tanto cariño a si mismo. Era algo que Nico no estuvo acostumbrado. "Me prometiste que quedaría aquí por tres días, no te olvides!"

"Quizás cambié la mente-"

"Una excusa! Nico, le quiero mucho, y espero que tu palabra valdría más que eso."

"No me conoces-"

"Porque no me has dejado! Nico, te imploro...quédate por un rato. Déjame ayudarte. Y si todavía quieres irte después," Will le aparecía como tenía lágrimas que trataba de contener ahora. "Luego te puedes salir. Pero prométamelo, que me dejarás ayudarte tan mucho que puedo. Por favor."

Nico pensaba por un momento. Normalmente se hubiera girado sin confrontación, es lo que estuviera más agradable a él. Sin embargo, era algo diferente sobre ésta experiencia, alguien verdaderamente quisiera que Nico estuviera consigo. Y especialmente con las mariposas esqueleticas en su estomago, se sentía que tal vez esta vez estuviera diferente que todos los anteriores. Fuera algo bien peligroso, al ponerse de lugar que sintiera más vulnerable que nunca con un joven tan bueno como Will. Tal vez esta podría ser su segunda chanza, su inicio de nuevo. Esperaba un momento, siendo bien cuidadoso con sus palabras al hablar.

"Pues," Sus propios ojos se juntaron con los azules. _Qué me dañaría unos dias más antes que salgo. Además, sería bien al pasar más tiempo con eses ojos extraordinarios._ Nico pensaba a si mismo antes de responder, "Podría quedarme por unos días, pero no te sorprendes si yo me salgo de aquí después."

Eses círculos de relámpagos azules se brillaban con la fuerza de miles de soles. Lo que hizo al corazón de Nico a detenerse por un instante. Tal vez unos días en la clínica no sería tan mal como lo que creiera.

"Bellisimo! No te disfrauderé, confíame con este! Pero necesitaré su palabra formal, prométeme que no saldrás hasta el tercer dia!"

"Will..."

"Prométemelo!"

"Te prometo..." Nico dijo lentamente, bajando sus ojos hasta el suelo de nuevo. Cuando volvió la vista hasta Will, se sorprendió al ver animación tan fuerte en el rostro del muchacho mayor.

"Entonces, vente ahorita! Necesitas atención inmediatamente! Sigame!" Will de nuevo tuvo su mano en si misma, ignorando a la emocion en la mejilla del muchacho más bajo mientras dirigiéndole hasta la clinica. Nico se quedaba con rubor, pero no sentía mucho temor. Quizás podría sobrevivir unos días más en el cuidado del semidiós. Quizás podriá estar feliz por fin, con un inicio nuevo.

Gracias por leer todos! Este sería mi primer fanficcion en Español, espero que les guste! Como les dije en mi otra cuenta, estoy viajando lejos y no tengo muchas chanzas a escribir! Sin embargo, encontré un poco tiempo y tuviera que escribir la historia de una pareja perfecta! Voy a traducirlo en Inglés después de un rato también, para que personas que hablan los dos se puedan leerlo! Gracias por el apoyo y amor que me dais, les quiero mucho cariños!

-A


	2. Dia Uno

"Will-"

"Ahora lo que necesitas es mas ambrosia en tu sistema..."

"Will, estoy bien-"

"...Por no hablar de el dolor que estás experimentando. Te daré una prescripción para eso y mientras esperamos..."

"Will, no me duele nada. Estoy-" Nico suspiró mientras el más alto corría en toda parte de la clínica, ignorando los protestas del bajito.

"Y qué de los toxinas que van corriendo por tu sangre! Necesitaré encontrar un antídoto..."

"Will...Yo siento cuando alguien está en el punto de morir, incluso a mi mismo. Estoy bien."

"...Tal vez tengo que viajar para colocar las ingredientes. Ya me voy inmediatamente-"

"Will!" El pálido lo detuvo, levantando una mano en el aire para quedarle. "Estoy bien, no estoy muriendo, y no necesitas preocurparte por mi causa. Hay muchas más personas que necesitan ayuda más que yo."

El rubio se quedaba por un momento, pareciendose de como un mil de pensamientos estuvieron volando por la mente. Will parpadeó algunas veces antes de responder.

"Aúnque sea como así, tu eres mi paciente. Y como así, tu eres mi primer enfoque por ahora. Mis hermanos puedan atender a las necesidades de ellos, por ahora, solo lo que me preocuparé será ti."

"Oh, ya veo..." Nico intentó de quedarse de ruborizarse pero un poco de color todavía entró su faz. "Pues en ese caso, yo me duele un poco en mi heridas."

Con sonrisa de animación, Will recogió unas provisiones desde los gabinetes que rodeaba el cuarto, pero últimamente necesitó salir a colocar algo desde otro cuarto.

Afortunadamente Will le pusó en un cuarto que era separado desde los otros pacientes. Nico estuvo agradecido por la privacidad que le proveyó, especialmente con su enamorado tratando tan mucho a cuidarle. Le daba pena a ver el medico joven intentando tan duro a asistirle.

Will estuvo bien ocupado cuidando a todos aquellos, los romanos y griegos que no pudiera volver a ver a Nico esa primera noche. Con prisa y precisión sanó tan mucho de los cortes del hombre lobo que podía. Le dio muchos instrucciones sobre el cuidado que tuviera que prestar hasta ellos a prohibir infección. Tambien le dio unas sedantes a ayudarle dormir, pero había de quedarle allí por la noche en vez de regresar hasta su propio cuarto. Will lo dejó intruyendole a llamar si algo pasó, y que regresaría en la mañana a cambiar sus vendajes.

Nico pasó la noche allá, con las sombras de la noche subiendo por las paredes de la clínica. Nico estaba acostumbrado a los consuelos de las sombras, y aunque quisiera transportarse por ellas hasta su propio cabaña, sabía que no pudiera sin dejarse vulnerable a perderse.

En vez de viajar por las sombras, quedaba él solo en su cama, reflexionando sobre lo que hubo pasado. Aunque no confiaba mucho en la promesa de Will que todo estuviera bien después de tres días, sentía obligado a quedarse por causa de él.

Desde Percy, no había permitido sentimientos de atracción entrar en su corazón. Nico se ha ponido un pared, más una bloqueada, sobre si mismo a prohibir nuevas atracciones a desarrollar, y estrictamente los cuidaba. Unos pocos lo habían superado ese embargo, sino que Reyna y Jason que estuvieron lo más acerca a él. En ese sentido, no quisiera dejar alguien más a acercarse, por miedo de dañar aquellos que amaba lo más.

Por ahora, estuvo contente a quedar un rato antes de desaparecer. Además, con ojos tan extraordinarios como los que su medico ahora llevaba, fuera bien fácil a pasar el tiempo robando vistas por él.

Sintiéndose un poco más feliz que normal, Nico se dejó a cerrar los ojos y dormir. Ahora que pudiera controlar a sus sueños, no temía tan mucho sobre lo que pasara. Por ésta noche, estuviera complacido a dormir sin soñar, por lo más tiempo que pudiera.

No estuvo hasta un poco más tarde en la noche que algo interrumpió a sus sueños. La obscuridad normal que estaba su subconsciente se remplazó con una que hubiera un poco mas obscura. Sintió un viento caliente vuela sobre él y oía las gritas de algo horrible a su alrededor.

Dándose cuenta de lo que pasara en su sueño, intentaba de colocarse en la mente a despertarse, pero no podía. Por un instante su respiras eran rapidas, y sentía que su corazón fuera a quedarse. No podía pensar mientras el sueño tuvo forma, cambiando la obscuridad desde un negro profundo hasta se realizó como un lugar que jamás olvidaría.

Mientras Tártaros tuvo forma en su mente, las memorias del pasado subió como hielo arriba de la mar congelada. Éstas últimas semanas hubieron sido tan ocupados que las pocas veces que dormía, normalmente no soñaba mucho. Pero ahora, con sedantes en su sistema, no tenía las fuerzas a controlarse.

Temiendo grande, él empezó a temblar. Su subconsciente empezó a formar ruidos extraños desde los horizantes. Sombras de criaturas gigantes andaba en su periférico. Con paranoia creciendo en su mente, sentía el temor hinchándose hasta su propia circunstancia parecía imposible a conducir. Empezó a gritar por si mismo, dejando sus temores volar por su boca. Poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza, enrollandose en si mismo, se sentó por el suelo, esperando el sueño a desaparecer. No podía pensar, solo el pensamiento pasando que no era real, no era real, no era real, no era-

De repente, sentía él unas manos sobre los hombros, temblándole en gran forma. Temía que ahora algunos de los monstruos estuvieron al punto de matarle, Nico puso su cabeza más allá, escondiéndose del mundo fuera. Sin embargo, oía una voz clamándole suavemente.

"Neeks, Neeks, regrésate conmigo. No tienes que temer..."

"No, no quiero regresar, no quiero, no me puedo, no me puedo volver." Nico empezando a pelear con la forma obscura que le luchaba, exclamó en voz alta, "No quiero estar aquí! Solo quiero desaparecer! Por favor, déjame morir!"

De nueva la voz le llamó, "Nico, soy yo, no temas. Abre los ojos Nico."

Nico se sentó mientras brazos firmes se quitaron desde sus hombros. Volvía su vista sobre su alrededor, buscando el monstruo que iba a atacar. Alcanzó por su espada, pero una mano regresó a detenerle.

"Nico, estás bien. Oígame, toda está bien."

Con ojos nerviosos y confusión aparente en su vista, Nico se giró para la voz. Sentado a su lado estuvo Will, con una expresión de preocupación. Todavía con temor en su mente, se quedaba así por un momento, mano en mano, mientras Will hablaba, intentando a calmarle un poco más.

No estuvo mucho tiempo hasta las respiras del pálido empezaron a ser normales, pero a darse cuenta de la situación que se encontraba, Nico quitó rápidamente su mano desde la otra. Will se parecía un poco dañado por esto, pero todavía tenia mucha preocupación en su faz.

"Por qué estás aquí, Will?" Nico dijo con un tono nervioso, interrumpiendo sus susurros que murmuraba. "No pensara yo que fueras el tipo a mirar a tus pacientes cuando dormían. Además, no debieras estar en cama?"

"Por tu información, no normalmente ando acá las noches, pero Austin se retiró temprano por causa de la fatiga y yo tuviera que regresar." Will replicó, su expresión cambiando desde la de cariño hasta una molestada. Cruzando sus brazos continuó, "Además, no deberías estar durmiendo también?"

"Ya estoy...o yo estaba..."

"Ya veo. Estuve pasando y oía tus gritos. Estuviste temblando y revolcándose, yo pensaba que solo estuvo una pesadilla. Normalmente yo cantaría para ayudar a los dormidos, pero te oía diciendo cosas...malas cosas...sobre-"

"Ya bastas Will, no te continúes más. Mis pesadillas, o sea, mis sueños son míos. No te preocupes por mí." Nico puso sus manos en el regazo, girando su vista hasta la cama. "He visto más horrible que unos sueños, entonces no necesitas mirarme con esa expresión tampoco."

El rubio tenía los labios fruncidos, pero lo detuvo inmediatamente. "Jaja, okay Neeks, lo que dices tú."

Los dos se quedaban silenciosos por un momento. Nico podía ver que Will quisiera saber más sobre la pesadilla, pero no estuvo listo a platicar sobre ese tan pronto. Will se puso de pie, estuvo al punto de salir para dejar a su paciente en paz, cuando el italiano habló en voz bajó.

"Will?"

El muchacho más alto dio la vuelta. "Sí, Chico Muerte?"

"Umm...de hecho, he tenido problemas dormíendome de reciente...piensas que podrías...sabes..."

Will se rió entre dientes y puso sus manos en su bolsillo. "Nico, estás preguntándome lo que yo creo?"

"No! Pues...tal vez? Es que...solo si quieres, no has de hacerlo..." Nico tenía rubor de nuevo, pero estuvo agradecido que las sombras de medianoche lo escondían. "Sabes qué, olvídelo estoy bien. Perdón."

"No te preocupes Nico, este es algo que hago a todos mis pacientes. Regrésate hasta la cama, y yo cantaré."

Aún en la obscuridad su sonría era brillante, reflejando la luz del cielo anochecido. Nico se ruborizó un poco más, pero seguía las instrucciones de su médico. Aunque sentía un poco extraño a dejar otro hombre cantar para él, la fatiga del todo lo que hubo pasado estuvo al punto de tomarle y quisiera dormir sin presión pronto. Nico se entristeció un pocito al oír que Will lo hacía a muchas otras personas, pero por ahora, sentía agradecido que tenía el chico menor a cuidarle. Aunque sus ojos le destraigaba mucho a veces.

Cuando sintió cómodo, Will empezó a cantar lentamente. Por lejos no era de los mejores contadores en el campamento, de hecho, era uno de los peores que Nico jamás oyera, pero le calmó mucho al escuchar la letra del himno que cantaba él.

Trataba de evitar mirando en los ojos azules, pero eventualmente no podía dejarse. Miraba como Will fijó su vista hasta la pared, balanceándose un poco al ritmo. Aún en la obscuridad en el cuarto, los ojos de Nico estuvieron acostumbrados. Podía ver la vista intensa que tenía Will al cantar, enfocosandose en la canción más que lo quien la oían. Las sobras hizo que el azul estuvo más obscura que normal, pareciendo a Nico como el cielo acabado de anochecerse.

Después de un rato, y sintiéndose que si permaneciera mirando a los ojos de Will que nunca se acostaría, Nico cerró a sus propios ojos a descansar. Dejó la letra fluir entre los oídos, pagando atención a la dedicación que prestaba Will a su emoción de voz. Él cantaba sobre ríos y montañas, valles y cascadas, un sol brillante y un cielo sin fin. Cuando las oraciones comenzaron a describir un castillo por un cerro, Nico dejo a su subconsciente a dirigir sus pensamientos hasta una noche sin sueños.

Ha sido un bien rato desde yo puse algo aqui! Lo siento mis amigos, pero ojala que anadire mas pronto! Como siempre, les quiero, y me dejen saber lo que piensen! Gracias por leer, que les gusto.


	3. El Dia Dos

Aun que las reyes del sol ya se han amanecido, mostrando luz en toda parte de la clínica, había no noticia que Nico ya se ha despertado. Will pensaba que estuviera por lo mejor si él durmiera un poco más antes que le despertara, especialmente después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Will se ha quedaba allí por un rato, al encontrar la presencia del chico menor durmiendose a ser algo bien calmante. Él normalmente saliera después de calmar el paciente empezó a dormir, tan como muchos padecían con dolor que les prohibiera a descansar, pero era algo diferente con Nico. Algo en eses ojos obscuros, cafés y frio pero también, bienvenidos. Él no ha pensado mucho en la circunstancia, pero algo llamaba la atención con este muchacho. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, aun en los tiempos sarcásticos y críticos que Nico presentaba.

No podía dejarse de su lado por toda la noche, y ahora mismo, se quedaba sentado a su diestra, observandole. Ahora que el mundo ya estaba amaneciendo, debería salir desde el cuarto antes que Nico despierta. Pero, como no tenia las ganas a irse toda la noche, continuaba Will mirando al chico más pequeño. Aunque sería un poco extraño, no hubo bastante raro por Will a acostarse en la clínica. Especialmente con todos las heridas que fueran muchos despues de la batalla, nadie pensaría que hubiera algo mal.

Ademas, viendo como el sol brillaba por el rostro calmo que descansaba, las sombras jugando amigable entre sus respiras, Will no podría pensar en algo que fuera mas bello.

Desde el tiempo que era chico, no pensaba que algo era raro. Creció normal y todo, pero, cuando entró en el campo hace dos años, algo se hubo cambiado. Mientras sus amigos jugaban lo demas, diciendo tantas cosas sobre novios y novias, Will no podía imaginarse con una sola persona.

Aunque tenia no mas que 13 o 14 años, los años recientes hubieron sido un poco más dificiles que normal, aun por un semidios. Muchos de sus hermanos en la cabana Apollo se habian salido con personas del sexto mismo, pero todavia sentia Will que no hubo algo que pudiera hacer por si mismo. Claro que habia chicas que llamaron a su atención, pero siempre sentía que hubiera alguien mas para el.

No había ningun chico que le fascinaba como Nico. Claro que habían otros que eran guapos, pero nadie lo llamó a su atención. Al alrededor de otros chicos, Will coqueteaba, pero no se había sentido como sentía con Nico. Normalmente era seguro de si mismo, bromeando con lo quien sin sentirse nervioso, pero con Nico? Cuando sonrío, Will trabajó la lengua, y cuando miro a él con eses ojos cariños, no hombre, se puso a sentirse tan caluroso en la cara.

Y especialmente ahora que Nico querría irse desde el campamento, Will sentía aun más fervor para el chico mas pequeño. Aun si estes tres días fueran sus ultimos, Will pensaba que fuera mejor que nada si lo pasara el tiempo con Nico, aun si nada ocurrió después de todo.

Y además, se veía tan guapo cuando se dormía!

Entonces mismo, Nico se mudó un poco a ajustarse en la cama. Al abrir sus ojos y ver Will sentado a su lado, Nico respiró de gran manera y se giró y tumbó por su estomago con un grita pequeña. Luego murmuró, "Will, dejame descansar en paz...ya aun es bastante temprano."

"Bueno, ya has despertado! Esperaba que durmiera un poco más, pero no le importa mucho ahora. Ya tienes hambre? Necesitas tomar tus pastillas para el veneno en tu cuerpo. Levántate!"

Will trató de remover las sábanas de la cama, pero NIco las puso sobre su cabeza a oscurecerse desde los rayos del sol. "Will, me dejes en paz por favor. No quiero levantarme."

Con un suspiro Will le dijo, "Ya me voy a dejarte, tan pronto que tomas tus medicinas! Ahora, tome dos de estas mientras recojo tus pastillas."

Will recogio las pastillias desde el gabinete, y esperaba hasta que Nico estrechó su mano para tomarlas. Will lo dejaba por lo momento, saliendo el cuarto en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente y girarse, se chocó con alguien en el corredor.

"Uf Will, cuidado!"

"Lo siento Megan," Will la reconoció como alguna de sus hermanas menores. "No miraba donde me conducía."

"Por que estabas en ese cuarto?" Megan preguntó, recogiendo unas hojas de papel que dejó caer. "Yo pensaba que no te toca a estar en la clinica hoy?"

"Si, es verdad." Will se bajó para ayudarla con sus papeles. "Pero con la batalla anteayer y todo, creo que necesitamos cada mano que podemos haber, no?"

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo pero..." Megan pasó su vista a la puerta de nueva, "No crees que debemos estar ayudando a todos, no solo aquellos que nos gustan?"

Will se puso bien rojo en ese momento. "Claro que sí, pero es que...pues...no es que él no me gusta, quiero decir, sí me gusta pero no estoy aquí solo por él, es que-"

Megan se rió un poco al ver su lider de la cabana ruborizarse tanto. "No signifique nada sobre eso, solo que hay muchas que necesitan ayuda. No me importa tus relaciones con tus pacientes, sino que necesitas recordar que hay otras tambien, vale?"

"Ah...Sí, claro Megan. Déjeme darlo algo de comer y luego ayudaré con todo lo demás."

"Bien, gracias Will," Dejó Megan al tomar los papeles de las manos de Will, "Pero, yo encontraré alguien para alimentar a Nico, pero hay una herida de una hija de Ares que necesita tu atencion imediatemente."

Megan se anduvo por el corredor, dejando a Will solo, lo quien se detuvo alli mismo por un momento antes que caminar en el via opuesto. Todavía llevaba rojo por el rostro, pero se sentía bien que tenía el apoyo de alguien.

Pero por ahora, necesitara ayudar con todos los demás que hubieran de un medico.

-

No fuera hasta horas que pasaron antes que Will se podía regresar a Nico. Hubieron muchas con heridas y mucho que necesitaba atención de inmediato. Sin embargo, algunos de los médicos romanos se propusieron que pudieran ayudar, y ahora todas estaban en camino a recuperarse.

Sino que aparecía que el chico italiano no podía cumplir con su prescripción.

Will entró en el cuarto a encontrar dos de sus hermanos cargando Nico, uno por cada brazo, mientras Megan trató de darle una cucharita de medicina mortal. Ya que hubieron tantas personas afligidas, su ambrosía y néctar estuvieron al punto de desaparecer. Sin embargo, Nico se puso una lucha a separarse del líquido.

"Que es lo que están haciendo?" Will interrumpió. Todos se quedaban en lugar, los chicos conteniendo los brazos de Nico arriba de su cabeza, y Megan con la cuchara acerca de su boca.

"Es que...tuvimos una problema administrando la medicina para Nico..." Megan respondió de donde se hallaba, sentada al lado de Nico. Aunque sabía que no hubo nada entre ellos, la celosa le subió y sentía que hubiera mejor si los tres salieran.

"Déjame hacerlo mi mismo, se vayan todos"

Megan le parecía a estar en el punto de protestar, pero solamente pasó la cuchara al chico rubio. Sus hermanas la siguieron, dejando las manos de Nico a caer a su lado en la cama. Con riegos entre dientes, se fueron detrás de Will por la puerta.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Will volvió su vista hasta el pálido, lo quien estaba bien ruborizado y mirando al pared, diciendo nada.

"Nico..." Will se corrió su mano por el pelo, "porque me hace mi vida a estar tan difícil?"

"No fue mi culpa!" Nico protestó, lanzando la mirada hasta él. "Solo es que..."

"Nico, no hay escusa, necesitas tomar la medicina si quieres recuperarte. Me entiendes?"

"Sí, pero-"

"No, no hay peros," Will lo acercó, tomando el lado donde Megan había sentada. "Tómala."

Nico tragó saliva con la mirada puesto a la cuchara. Hubo algo extraño al ver, pero si Will no supiera mejor, diera que había temor en sus ojos. Después de un momento, Nico solo susurró, "Will, no me gusta medicina."

"Como dices no te gusta medicina? Que significas?" Will preguntó, levantando la cuchara más a su boca.

"Es que..." Nico titubeó, "no sé. Pero la temo. No la confío."

"Pues, aún sea así, me confías?"

El chico más bajo asintió bien lentamente. Will lo acercó, no solo con la mano, pero con su cuerpo hasta el pálido. Poniendo la cuchara hasta los labios rosas, murmuró, "Mantenga los ojos hasta los míos."

Nico cambia su vista y igualó suyos con los de Will. Abriendo la boca un poco, Will dejo la cuchara entrar, enfocosandose en los ojos morenos que le miraba. Por un momento se quedaban como así, sus narices casi tocando en distancia. Pero cuando Nico tragó la medicina, sus ojos lleno de lágrimas y se giró su cara.

"Uy!" Nico empezó a toser, "Que horrible! Quien jamás de los jamases creara ese sabor de medicina?"

Will sonrió mientras salió de la cama, dejando la cuchara a ser echado en la basura. "A mi, me encanta las cerezas."

"Eres loco, eso no es como ninguna cereza que jamás he probado."

"Entonces, hemos de encontrarte cerezas frescas." Will finalizó, cruzándose por la ventana a la derecha del cuarto a cerrarla. "Pero se puede esperar, necesitas más descanso."

"Como?" Nico dijo con confusión, mientras el cuarto se convirtió más obscuro. "No me siento-"

Se interrumpió con un bostezo, a lo que Will se sonrió. "Cansado? No es como me pareces? Pues, descanses Chico Muerte, o como podrás venir conmigo a la fogata?"

Otro bostezo se detuvo antes que hablara, "No tiene razón, porque necesito venir a la fogata? Nadia me gustaría estar allá..."

"Cuanto te valgo? Me encantaría si estuvieras allí"

Otra y otra vez Will se sintió su corazón vuelve en canción al ver el chico pálido ruborizandose tanto. Casi se desmayara con felicidad, especialmente cuando Nico su puso tan rojo como las vacas de su Padre, y desvió la vista, dejando su pelo largo caer en frente de sus ojos. Mientras Nico evitaba de alcanzar su vista, Will evitaba la tentación de lanzar la mano y poner el pelo negro detrás de la oreja del semidiós.

"Pues...si lo dices..."

Ahora que el sol estaba en la puesta de nuevo, las reyes se convertían desde una amarilla brillante que arqueaba sobre el Campo Mezclo hasta llegaba a ser un fuego rodeando la pareja de chicos. En la tarea lustrando sobre ellos, Will se sonríe algo lindo, cerrando los ojos a Nico. Después de unos segundos, le agradeció antes de preguntar si comiera algo. Nico, en un estado de confusión y todavía bien ruborizado, simplemente murmuró si con los ojos fijados en el suelo.

-

Después de un picnic en la cama de Nico, disfrutando en unos sándwiches que Will lo robó para el, Nico se sentía bien raro. Sus presupuestos del hijo de Apollo estaban cayendo. Will había permanecido allí por un rato, bromeando sobre algún chico que su hermana coqueteaba, celebrando cada vez que le podía hacer Nico reírse. Ahora que se fue, atiendo otro campista, Nico no sabía que debiera pensar. En una mano, no podía creer que alguin tan lindo se sintiera la misma atracción que tenía Nico por lo rubio por el, pero también no era tan naif que simplemente pudiera dejar esas acciones ser reconocidos como "No Homo."

Además, verdaderamente quisiera nada a hacer con las fogatas. No quiso nada a hacerle más vulnerable, y especialmente con lo que hacía Will, no querría mezclarse con algo que solo le dañaría en el fin. Pero, también estaba bien aburrido de estar en una cama, mirando los campos de fresas en el horizonte de la ventana. Pero sin embargo alguien siempre pidiera para canciones de fogata, lo que Nico odia como nada más, sino que cuando el hacedor de helado está roto en McDonalds.

Mientras Nico pasaba entre la decisión de irse o no, oyó alguien tocar por la puerta de su cuarto. Señalándole a entrar, levantó la manta a cubrirse un poco más.

"Hola chavo, yo pensaba que estuvieras aquí."

Nico sintió presión entrar en la mente, y el dolor de cabeza regresó.

"Hola Percy."

Les quiero, como amo a estes personajes! Mis gracias a el Tio Rick por crearlos.


End file.
